Singing on the Subway
by fallinginstardust
Summary: In which Eli is next Justin Bieber. Eli/Clare NYC AU one shot. Under 1k words.


Eli Goldsworthy loved his headphones. Seriously, loved, with a burning passion, _loved_.  
Especially moments like now, as he sat on the New York City subway car, fingers drumming on his knee and head bobbing to the music blaring in his ears. All he focused on was the music. When his headphones were on, a marching band could perform in the cramped car and he couldn't care less. Five fireworks could go off, and it'd be whatever. It was all about the music.  
Eli shifted slightly and smiled to himself as his one of his favorite songs came on. Turning the volume up, he began mouthing along to the words, letting the music completely surround him.  
Eli was soon pulled out of his reverie, unfortunately, as he felt someone staring at him. Wouldn't be the first time, he thought to himself. There's always someone who thinks I'm a weirdo.  
He casually scanned the people in the car, mentally preparing himself for a stare down with some judgmental house wife, until he locked eyes with the palest blue eyes he'd ever seen.  
A pair of blue eyes attached to a girl more or less his age. A smirking girl.  
Eli didn't much appreciate smirks. He sent a "what do you want" look to Little Miss Blue Eyes, hoping to wipe that stupid smile off her face. She sent a look right back, smirk still attached.  
That's weird. Eli mused. Most girl run for the hills when I glare at them.  
Looking back up, Eli made eye contact with the girl in attempts to scare her off. A little too late, did he realize she was saying something. To him.  
Pausing his music, Eli took one headphone off his ear. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
The girl grinned and brushed her short hair out of her face. "I said, you know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?"  
Blue Eyes watched, biting her lip to restrain a laugh as Eli automatically flushed. Nice going, Eli, he chided himself before smiling self-consciously. "Was I really?"  
Blue Eyes nodded, sensing his embarrassment. There was a pause before she leaned forward playfully and smirked. "You know, it wasn't bad."  
Eli grinned, subconsciously pulling his beloved headphones all the way off. "Oh, really?"  
The girl shook her head, curls bouncing. "You could be the next Justin Bieber, really."  
Eli laughed in surprise. "I can see the headlines now." Mystery Girl lowered her voice and held up her hands as if she had a microphone. "Brand new talent, found on the New York City subway, more at 11."  
Chuckling, Eli stared at the girl for a moment. She was quite pretty, he realized. Sweet-faced with piercing blue eyes. Damn, he could not look away from those eyes.  
The girl shifted his her seat, raising her eyebrow at Eli. Crap, she caught me staring. Eli felt himself start to blush again, and decided to redirect the conversation. "I'm Eli," he said, sticking out his hand.  
"Clare." She replied, meeting his. They shook and Eli subtly glanced back up to catch another glimpse of those eyes. She stared right back intently, both lost in each other.  
A static voice came on over the intercom, interrupting the mini staring contest. "Next stop; forty-second street."  
Blue Ey-_Clare_, Eli reminded himself, looked up in surprise, taking her hand away in the process. "Oh my gosh, that's me," she realized out loud. She quickly gathered her bag and stood up. Sending a quick smile at Eli, she moved to walk away. Without thinking, Eli grabbed her arm to stop her and she looked down at him in confusion.  
"Wait! I don't even know your last name. How can I ever find you again?" Clare smiled down at him, obviously musing over how much information she should give this - admittedly handsome - complete stranger.  
Sensing her hesitation, Eli shot her his best winning smile. "It's an awfully big city, you know…"  
Clare bit her lip, before blurting out, "Edwards."  
Confused, Eli raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"  
"Edwards. My last name is Edwards. Now if you'd give me my arm back, I really have to go."  
Eli smiled and released her. Walking towards the door, she called back over her shoulder, "I'm in the book." Smiling at him one last time before she ducked out the doors, she winked and mouthed, "Call me."  
Then she was gone.  
Eli was grinning by this point. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his seat and replaced his headphones, but not before whispering "Clare Edwards" to himself. Just to try it out. His first time saying her name in its entirety.  
_And hopefully,_ he thought to himself as he turned the volume up, _not my last._


End file.
